


can i stay for awhile? (i've got nowhere else to go)

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Could be romance if you squint, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Gen, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), as in he's so ready to kill the pricks who fucked up her car, but jackie is breaking those hard walls of hers with a lil tlc, but these two are my Brotp, v has trust issues to no one's surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: Growing up on the streets of Night City meant there was hardly a thing V could truly call her own. So when she gets her first car, it's her home on wheels, a place to sleep at the end of a long day and something she cherishes much like her few weapons and outfits. But when that gets fucked up, there's no where else for her to turn to for safety.Or so she had believed until her autopilot mind parked at a familiar residence.
Relationships: V & Jackie Welles
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Kudos: 5





	can i stay for awhile? (i've got nowhere else to go)

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my tumblr:
> 
> _“You think I can stay with you for a while?” (v / jackie)_

The thing about growing up on the streets from a scrawny ass kid to a young adult is that you have to seek anything for shelter. Even fight for it sometimes. This V knows far too well. Had to fight for a fucking _dumpster_ to shelter in when Night City experienced a heavy rain fall that lasted for three days straight once. (She still feels that chill in her bones even now, years later.)

So once V had found her niche, put her fight for survival in the worst city in the US to good use by getting _paid for it_ , she had bought her first car once she scrapped enough eddies together. One she didn’t steal for a joyride. And she was proud of that because it was something that was truly her own besides just her name. (Her best kept secret in this hellhole built upon using any scrap of information against everyone and everything.)

Anyway.

The point is that once she got her car, she didn’t have to worry about having to find a place to sleep for the night. A roof over her head, doors locked, and her favorite pistol and an aluminum bat within reach. Her makeshift home on wheels so to speak.

So imagine her surprise when after finishing up a gig, she comes back to find her windows busted and graffiti covering most of her car. She hears laughter from around the corner and looks up, eyes narrowed to see a group of three guys staring at her. One has a baseball bat perched against his shoulder and the other two have spray paint canisters in hand.

V moves, pulling her shotgun from behind her back and out from under the cover of her jacket to point it at them. She racks a shell ominously and they scatter quickly. She fires a shot anyway, concrete chipping off by one of their heads and they scream, dropping down in fear as their two friends leave him behind.

She missed on purpose.

V’s jaw clenches as she lowers her shotgun, flicking on the safety before throwing it in the backseat through the smashed window of the backseat. She climbs into the driver’s seat and then takes off, tires screeching and hands white knuckling the steering wheel. She has no real destination in mind but finds herself stopping out front of a familiar apartment building.

She’s been here a couple of times. When Jackie and Mama Welles had invited her over for dinner. It’s strange still, V keeping them at a distance even two months into working some gigs with the broad shouldered man at his own insistence. V doesn’t want to get too close, knows she’ll get burned because that’s what has _always_ happened to her, but…

It’s…kinda hard to _not_ enjoy Jackie’s company. Even harder to resist the…warmth? his home seems to have the couple of times she’s been.

It terrifies her. The kid who’s always looking out for someone to drop their friendliness and stab her in the back. Because that’s how NC works. How she’s experienced it.

But being here, well. Her subconscious was clearly trying to tell her something. And V was tired. In general. She sighs as pulls up into a parking spot and shuts off the engine, hands rubbing down her face.

_You need anything chica, just let me know. Door’s always open._

Seems like she’s finally taking up that offer as she climbs out her car and grabs her shotgun at the last second, tucking it into the holster beneath her jacket. Everything else in there could be taken for all she cared. Easily replaced.

V releases a heavy breath as her hand raises, ready to knock, but hesitates. She could always just book a hotel room for now. Until she gets enough eddies to fix her ride. But the idea doesn’t sound appealing at all. Not when renting a room would make her fixing up her ride take longer than necessary to get the funds for it.

Her knuckles raps against the door as she hopes Jackie or Mama Welles is home, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket, boot scuffing the ground beneath her as she waits.

There’s muffled movement behind the door before it opens. Jackie looks surprised before it quickly morphs into that familiar grin she’s come to known. His eyes rake over her for any injuries, knowing she had taken a job when he had originally asked her to hang out earlier that night. His grin dips a little, shoulders straightening up at he seems to notice her irritation.

“You alright, V?” he asks, stepping back and motioning her silently inside.

She takes a second of hesitation, knows that Jackie noticed but doesn’t mention it. She does this whenever she’s invited into his home, feels like she’s intruding. An outsider. But he waits patiently and silently as she takes her time before stepping over the door frame. V turns around the same time Jackie shuts the door behind him, watches as he crosses his arms across his chest and leans back against the wall.

Non-threatening.

V can feel her body relax a bit at that. “’m fine,” she mumbles, shoulders shrugging with her discomfort. It’s bullshit because Jackie just looks at her. One that reminds her of one that Mama Welles gives him when her bullshit detector goes off. V sighs, shoulders dropping. “My car got ransacked so now I gotta fix it up.”

Jackie straightens up. “We need to go after them?”

V feels touched that he’s ready to go fuck some guys up with her. She shakes her head. “Nah. Fired off a shell,” she admits, lips quirking up slightly when Jackie laughs. “I just…”

She trails off, jaw tensing and face lowering into the collar of her jacket as her eyes stare at Jackie’s crossed arms. She appreciates that he doesn’t push her to just spit it out. “You think I can stay with you for awhile? Until I can get my car fixed, anyway.” V looks up at his arms drop as he pushes himself off the wall.

Jackie smiles, stepping forward, hand settling on her shoulder. It’s firm and a heavy weight. “As long as you need, V.”

She studies him, looking for a lie. Her shoulders drop when there is none. V nods. “Thanks, Jackie. And sorry.”

“No worries, chica. Your my choom. Always happy to look out for ya.”


End file.
